Qemune Geovj
Qemune Geovj (pronounced Kwemyoon Jowksh) is a mentally insane woman who believed Nick Evans to be her child. She appeared from August to November 2010, then for one episode in April 2011. She then returned in March 2015, and again in December 2015. She then returned from September to October 2018. Storylines 2010-11 Qemune turns up at 1 Hole Street demanding to see Nick. When she sees Nick, she announces that she is their mother, and that Delilah had lied to them. Qemune invites them to stay with her for the weekend, but Nick declines. Qemune starts letting herself into Nick's house causing frustration, eventually causing them to change the locks. In October, Delilah is killed by a falling safe. Qemune instantly contacts Nick, and asks them to come and live with them again. In November, Nick decides to give Qemune a chance. They go and stay with her for the weekend, on the condition that Rebecca would come and pick them up. On Monday, Qemune locks the door, and refuses to let them out. Rebecca turns up at the door, and Qemune locks Nick in a cupboard & tells her that they aren't in. Rebecca forces her way into the house, and Qemune tries to grab Rebecca, picking her up, but Rebecca whips round and knocks Qemune over. Rebecca rescues Nick, and warns Qemune to stay away from her family. In April 2011, Alex tells Nick that a woman had turned up on the doorstep looking for them called "quemuuny geeovjee" or something. When Nick sees the name written down, they realise it's actually Qemune back. She turns up at the door later that day, asking Nick to come and live with her again. Nick tells her they never want to see her again. Nick tells her "if you come here ever again, I'll take your hat and stick it where the sun don't shine". In 2013, it transpires that Qemune is mentally insane, and has been admitted to a mental institution, and that Qemune was completely lying about being Nick's mother. 2015 In March 2015, Nick finds a completely different looking Qemune, who kidnaps them and takes them back to her house. It is revealed that she abused Nick whilst they were there. In December, Qemune phones Nick, telling her that she is giving birth, and wants them there. Nick goes and sees her, and tells her they never want to see her ever again. A nurse later tells Nick that Qemune gave birth to a baby boy, and died in childbirth. Nick is upset, and agrees to help the baby, phoning Sally Richards and taking him into care. 2018 In September 2018, Tom Golding is seen on the phone to someone, who turns out to be Qemune, who faked her death. She says she wants her son back, who is in Nick's care, and called Evan. Qemune goes round to Nick's house, and kidnaps Evan. On the way out, Jasmiine Wang spots her stealing Evan, and tries to stop her. Qemune grabs a brick, and hits Jasmiine with it, killing her. Evan is later abused by Ryan Barker. When Rick James finds out, he punches Ryan, and hands himself and Tom & Qemune into the police. Qemune is sentenced to 10 years imprisonment, and Even is taken back into Nick's care. Background Info In August 2010, Qemune first appeared. She was played by singer-songwriter Paloma Faith. Her unusual name is NJE language for her real name. The character was known for her bright ginger hair, black and white striped dress and unusual coned black hat, plus over the top accent. She only appeared for three months, however became well known amongst fans. Qemune also appeared in April 2011 for one episode. In October 2014, it was announced that Qemune would be returning in 2015. She returned in March that year, for two episodes, with a completely different image, consisting of blonde hair and more ordinary clothes. She also returned in December, where the character was supposedly killed off. However, she returned unannounced in September 2018, now sporting a different hairstyle & large red bow. The character departed permanently a month later, when the character was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment. Category:1981 Births Category:2010 Debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Rapists